Sealed with a rose
by hadesgate51
Summary: Harry finds Draco one day and makes a shocking discovery. DracoXHarry. SnapeXoc. and other pairings.mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**Yahoo , how have you all been. Just to let you all know this is a repost of chapter 1. I added some well fixing other things. So enjoy **_

_**I don't own Harry potter that is the financial joy of J.K Rowling**_

Sealed with a rose

Chapter 1

Harry signed heavily as he walked down Diagon ally. It was only two days before his 17th birthday, yet for some reason he felt so restless. As he walked though the crowed streets it only seem to get worse. _'Can't get anything done, might as well head home' _Harry thought before heading for the Leaky Caldron. As Harry looked around a patch of blonde catching his attentions just for green eyes to meet with grey before widening.

'_what is Malfoy doing here' _Harry asked himself before frowning as the blonde got up walking up to him "Potter, can we talk" Draco asked sounding somewhat defeated causing Harry to raise an eye brow. "Fine" Harry shrugged as they headed to sit down in a secluded corner.

"You wanted to talk, so talk" Draco looked down uncharacteristically nibbled on his bottom lip well Harry looked the blonde over confused.

"My father has thrown me away" Harry's eyes grow wide at this news

"what?" the whole blonde's body seemed to shrink as he said it again.

Harry's jaw dropped before grabbing Draco's arm and started leading him to a floo network trap. As Harry throw the floo powder in he wrote down directions on a small piece of paper

"Draco, wait five minutes before coming over okay"

'_since when douse he call me by my first name' _Draco asked himself before raising an eye brow confused nodding as he watched Harry floo away.

Harry looked around his house making sure everything was in place before taping the fireplace he only five minuets ago walked thought.

Draco dusted him self off pitifully as he stepped out of the fireplace looking around so he could get a good look at the room he was now in. the walls were a light grey with brown trim. The only furniture consisting of a large café table, two love seats, and a large couch all in black.

'_this place is way to natural'_

"Okay, start from the beginning" Harry ordered pointing at a black couch behind him. Draco nodded before sitting down as Harry walk into another before walking back out with drinks. "okay so spill"

"Um… my farther took me to see a seer two weeks ago"

Draco started as Harry nodded. "That was the day of my 17th birthday, she said something's that made him very displeased"

'_what could she have said to do that'_ Harry thought frowning. Draco started rubbing out the wrinkles in his black dress pants "what did she say" Draco signed before opening and closing his mouth have a very hard time fingering out what to say. Harry smiled gentle as he patted the blonde on the back. Both boys looking at the door as the bell rang. Harry sighed as he got up _'who is it now' _Harry frowned before putting on a fake smile.

"Professor what brings you here" Harry asked Dumbledore the older male males eyes twinkling as he walked in Severus Snape right behind him. Both men froze at the sight of the blonde sitting on Harry's couch.

"DRACO!" Snape snapped causing said blonde to jump "uncle Severus" Draco answered pitifully all pride lost and disappointment was painted on the younger males face.

"your mother has been worried sick looking for you" the blondes face paling at his godfathers words. Harry frowned walking over to Draco and taking a defensive stands in front of him surprising not only himself, but the rooms other occupants

"from what Draco informed me Lucius is the one that throw him away, why douse his mother not know this" Harry asked glaring at Snape as the black haired man's jaw dropped faster then you could say Weasly works.

"but Lucius was with her just as worried" Draco paled even more before gripping his sides shaking "they told him… MERLIN SAVE ME! THEY TOLD HIM!"

Draco screamed Harry gripped Draco's shoulders as the blonde started having a massive panic attack. "THEY TOLD HIM! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Harry frowned as Draco grip on his shirt tightened "shush… nothings going to happen to you" Harry soothed pulling the blonde close as he started rubbing the Slytherin's back. Draco sniffed before loosening his grip on the blacknette's shirt taking deep breathe.

"Mr. Malfoy would you care to explain please" Dumbledore asked kneeling down so he was now at eye level with the younger male. "a seer said that I have the key to helping Harry kill the dark lord"

Snape gasped at this just to gawk at his godson as Harry started running his hands thought Draco's hair calming him even more.

"did the seer tell you how" Dumbledore asked Draco shook his head before his eyes slipped closed in peaceful sleep.

"Potter since when have you and my godson been so close"

Snape asked a confused Harry. The younger male shrugging his shoulders.

"never, I found him about an hour ago in the leaky caldron before he asked if we could talk." Snape raised an eye brow at this.

"I was going to say bug off but I stopped I don't know why" Harry finished Snape signed before walking out of the room. Dumbledore nodded in understanding before heading out as well "oh don't forget to come down to the great hall for dinner" the older man said before shutting the door

_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_this is a re-post just to let you all know I fixed everything I could find including harry's hair color. _**

Sealed with a rose

_**I don't own Harry potter**_

Chapter 2

Draco signed as he opened his eyes. Harry couldn't help chuckling at this seeing as the blondes head just happened to be in his lap

"huh?" Draco asked looking confused as Harry rested down his book.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked gentle before Draco nodded "good ready to eat" Draco nodded again as he sat up. _'It was amazing what one day can do' _Harry thought as they headed to the great hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The great hall was silent as its few occupants eat.

Harry smiled as Draco started eating well professor Snape frowned watching the two boys.

" I hope you know that now that you-know-how is after you,Mr. Malfory, you'll be living with Mr. Potter the rest of the year" professor McGonagall stated Draco looked up surprised before swallowing "what! Really?" he asked looking at Harry confused as the blacknette chuckled leaning in closer "what's so funny?" Draco asked as Harry rubbed agents the blondes shoulder before releasing a pleased purr. As the sound came out, Harry straighten fast clasping a hand over his mouth before running out of the hall leaving a group of confused teachers staring at his retreating back.

"Did everyone see and hear that or am I going mad" madam Pomfrey asked as Draco looked at everyone confused. "Um, the Potter family are pure-blood wizards aren't they" Draco asked as Dumbledore looked at Draco curiously

"What makes you bring that up?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"Isn't Harry's birthday tomorrow?" Dumbledore's eyes went wide before rushing to his office. Draco and the remaining teachers looked around before Snape frowned

"Mr. Potter's father was indeed a pure-blood wizard. Lily on the other hand" Snape started but didn't finish as one of the schools ghost rushed in to the great hall

"hello Nicholas" madam Pomfrey greeted as the ghost looked at her with panicked eyes "Potter" was all he got out before Draco bolted madam Pomfrey right behind him as nearly headless Nick took the lead. The three making it half way back to Harry's and Draco's room when they found the blacknette collapsed in the middle of the hall a small trail of blood on the corner of his mouth " HARRY!" they all screamed as the rest of the teachers finally showed up. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to examine the teen as Draco joined her calling Harry's name.

Snape rushing off to his potion lab before heading to Hogwarts hospital wing. As he arrived he heard a blood curtailing scream.

"HARRY" madam Pomfrey's voice cried as Snape looked over to the area that the Medwitch was standing. Harry's body placed so he was laying on his stomach panting well two large wings with black feathers on the back and silver feathers placed on the underside slowly lowered. The young Gryffindor uniform in taters with blood coating his back and wings.

"Draco I need you to try and get him to drink this" Snape ordered as he helped madam Pomfrey get supplies. Draco gentle ran his fingers thought black locks causing Harry to look at him and whimper. "Drink" Draco cooed placing the potion Snape gave him to Harry's lips. Grey eyes keeping constant contact with pained green. Harry reluctantly gulped down the potion before signing. " did he drink it all" Snape asked as he placed down two basins with brushes.

"yes what are those for" Draco asked trying to get up but was stopped by Harry's hand wrapping around the blonde's wrist.

"We have to get the blood off his feathers or they won't be usable" Snape stated grabbing a bush before gentle running it over the black feathers.

"So what creature did your family sleep with Harry" Draco asked jokingly trying to distract Harry from Snape and madam Pomfrey's work.

"That would be what creature did Harry's mother contract with" Snape stated caching everyone's attention before Dumbledore walked in a multi-blonde with red eyes, a black leather jacket covering the black with tribal embroidered tub top the women was wearing, next to him. "Well Albus it seems that you called it" the women giggled before walking over to Harry's side. Before she waved her hand over Harry's wings causing all the blood to disappear.

"Mr. Potter may I introduce the new DADA teacher Courtney Sora Roads" Courtney grinned before putting two fingers in front of her forehead saluting

"I'll be teaching you what is means to be a chimera" she said before cupping Draco's chin turning the blondes head side to side

"hum, I don't think you'll be any good…" Courtney said causing Draco to growl "whats that mean you confused …"

"Draco Malfoy finish that statement and you'll be losing points Snape snapped as he walked over to the blondes side

"I don't think Harry will like you insulting his race"

this caused Draco's face to fall "fine"

"You didn't let me finish, Zero has a thing for blonde he likes them even more if there cute like you, I just don't want to have to kill my contractor again because he decides he wants to fuke you" she finished then glared as a boy with black hair that stopped at his shoulders walked in. Harry growling as Zero walked up to Draco grinning

"well haven't even created a contract and your already overprotective" the blacknette joke before doubling over "try anything and your died" Courtney growled pulling back her clucked fist, zero nodding as Courtney pulled out a bracelet and chocker from the over sized leather jacket.

"Malfoy you'll have to give me your hand" Dracoglared before doing as asked when Snape glared

"Harry-dear you'll have to endure for a second okay" the older women smiled sweetly before clipping the chocker around Harry's neck. Harry whimpered before gentle sitting up with the help of his new teacher. "feeling better" Draco asked as Harry started flexing his wings "much what is this" Harry asked fingering the random tribal carvings on the choker "it's a contract binder grey and green eyes went wide as they looked at the women "WHAT! " Harry and Draco screamed. the older women tacking a step back.

"Well why don't I explain tomorrow you must be tried" Courtney countered before forcing Harry to lay on his side.

"plus your not done coming into your blood so rest" Harry went to protest but was stopped by Draco "rest" the blonde said and in no time Harry was asleep.

" very good Draco" Zero chimed before flinching as Courtney's fist connected with the blacknette's shoulder.  
"what it means there bond is strong if he can enforce an order on the first try"

"I did what" Courtney signed before running a hand through her hair

"chimera's live off the magic their contractors give them, the magic you transferred to Mr. Potter was embedded with your concerns so his body automatically did as you asked so you would be at ease" Snape explained "but it also works the opposite way as well, yet it's more of a gentle suggestion for a contractor instead of a high ranking order." Courtney finished

"now let him rest we'll know what branch he's from tomorrow then go from there" Dumbledore nodded in agreement before rushing people out

_**What you all think review**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sealed with a rose

_**I don't own Harry otter**_

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 3

Draco hummed in his sleep as he felt something rough move over his cheek.

"St..stop… that tickles" Draco chuckled half asleep before his eyes snapped wide as a cool surface came in contact with his neck. "Harry" Draco asked as he got his bairings back. Draco's jaw dropped at the sight before him lying on the bed in front of him was a giant black, green, and white half snow leopard half puma with nine fox tails his wings fold close to his body. "Wow!" Harry purred before jumping as the hospital wing door was thrown open. A very pissed off Courtney walking in her hands still wet with blood \that's zero's blood\ Harry mewled Draco gulped as he watched there teacher head for a sink "morning boys" was the only greeting she gave as Snape walked in

"Are you crazy you could be sent to Azkaban for what you just did" the potion master ranted

"He was planning to have fun with your godson!" Snape's eyes went bloody

"What would you have rather had me do kill him, let Harry do it, or let him rape the boy! Thanks to the fact that Harry's my charge now that won't happen because chimera law is different"

Draco turned pale causing Harry to whimper. Courtney and Snape looked at the two before signing "sorry dears" the women said first before Snape frowned

"um, if you don't have a contractor can you survive" Snape asked calmly causing red eyes to look at him before turning back to the sink to finish washing off her contract bracelet

"for three months., maybe four if I don't have to fight but that's not going to work cause I have to teach Harry how to fight in his true form. yet I have seen others go with out feeding for longer and still fight" she finished releasing a sign "then let me" Snape asked spiking Harry's curiosity to the point he crawled out into full view. Courtney's mouth open and closed like a fish

"Do you even know what a contract with me could in tell not all chimera's can kill there contractors" she stated Snape nodded

"Lily taught me all about your races rite, ranks, and contracts"

"then here and welcome to the river sticks" the multi-blonde said bowing with the bracelet resting freely in her out starched hand. Snape smirked as he placed the bracelet on

"now then Harry" Harry prowled over to sit in front of Draco bowing his head as the multi-blonde gawked.

"wow, what was the name of your mothers chimera" Snape thought for a minute before signing heavily "Yuki if I'm remembering right" Snape said watching as Harry placed his head in Draco's lap before trying to rub against the blondes hand. "No" Draco scowled \oh come on\ Harry whined. Draco signed in defeat as he started petting Harry's head "better" \much\

Snape chuckled at the scene before frowning as Harry changed back. Draco turned seven shade of red before grabbing the blanket from Harry's bed "what's wrong" Harry asked confused and a little hurt as Draco avoided eye contact "Harry dear it can't be helped you look like a sex toy" Courtney said trying and failing to hold back a laugh. Harry pouted which just increased the look even more. But what do you aspect he was sitting on the floor between Draco's leg his cat ears pressed to his head wings folded and his tails wrapped around his feet. Draco swore that if all his blood wasn't rushing south he'd have a noise bleed.

"Harry lets get you looking normal again okay" Courtney cooed pulling the brunette away from a gray full Draco. "Now, look at me and forces, vision yourself as you looked before" Courtney instructed. Harry closed his eye focusing "great job" the multi-blonde squealed as Harry got it with one shot. "Now you can put these on" she said smiling as she unshrink some cloths from her pocket. Harry looked at the china's style close confused but put them on anyways. The silver silk embroidered with jade phoenixes making Draco blush even darker at how it showed off Harry's body.

"okay, now to start explaining" the older women started after placing Harry back on his bed

"well I can tell your from a very high ranking branch family it's even possible that your from the main branch of my family" Courtney ranted before getting to the point

"well for sure your from the Roads brand but from your colors I'd say a Yami or royal rank but there's not much different."

"What rank are you" Harry asked innocently the older women frowned

"Sora is an out cast group we are not rank able because of past crimes"

"oh" Harry said feeling guilty

"it fine, now just to warn you your stuck with young Mr. Malfoy over there till you both die, or he dies or you die" Harry and Draco looked at the older women confused as she smiled

" both Yami's and Royal's are always contracted to there mates" both boys blushed at this news. "Which I believe is good for you both" she said giggling "how so" Draco asked

"cause a spoiled brat and an abandon brat can fix each other"

"wait but Albus told me Draco was abandon and I know for a fact that Harry's not spoiled unless your saying that he a masochist master Snape" Courtney asked Draco and Harry were on the ground laughing there butts off at the look of horror on Snape's face

"what? that's a basic title and you haven't told me what to call you, without permission to call you any other title I only have two ways to address you master being the first and the second is my lord" Snape tensed at the second titled "Severus will do" the potion master growled glaring at the two boys as they quickly stopped laughing

"well dears since you think this is funny you'll get the rest of the information when school starts, have fun" Courtney chuckled before grabbing Snape's hand and heading for the door. Harry stared at his teachers back shocked before feeling Draco's arms wrap around his waist. "so kitten want to get something to eat" Draco asked smirking as Harry gawked at were the blondes hands were "fine" Harry groaned escaping Draco's hold. Draco glared before catching a glimpse of the blacknettes face as he ran out the hospital wings doors. The smirk on Harry's face lasted all the way to the great hall before he was grabbed by Draco.

_**What you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sealed with a rose

_**I don't own Harry otter**_

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 4

Harry and Draco fidgeted as they waited at the great hall entrance for the rest of their classmates "you think they know" Draco asked a pinch of fear lacing the question

"want me to calm you down" Harry asked his teeth clenched. Draco nodded before pulling the younger male to his neck. "don't flinch" Harry reminded the blonde causing him to freeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Flash back

It was the week before Hogwarts was to start back. For some reason Harry was having a hard time functioning and with a panicking Draco pacing around their room thing were just getting worse " calm down please" Harry begged from his laying position on there couch, Draco stopped long enough to look at the younger boy just for his eyes to go wide.

"Merlin, Harry you look like your ready to through in your wand" green eyes glared pitifully as the blonde bent down to rest his hand on Harry's forehead. Harry signed at the cool touch before a sweet scent hit him. By the time Harry's thoughts were back Draco had already jerked away from the blacknette causing a large amount of blood to start seeping from Draco's shoulder. "I'm so sorry" Harry sobbed placing pressure on the blondes shoulder. Harry's green eyes flying to the painting over the fire place the picture of a young blonde women empty "DOBBY" a loud pop was heard as the house-elf appear before quickly rushing to the young wizards side "MASTER HARRY!" Harry just sobbed harder never realizing that Dobby had transported then to the schools hospital wing "HARRY! DRACO!" madam Pomfrey screamed at the sight that meet her as she walked out her office.

Draco's already pale skin was becoming even paler "Harry let go" the med witch ordered trying to get the young boy to move from Draco. Harry just shook his head sobbing as the hospital wing door flow open Snape and Courtney dashing in panting. "Harry" the blonde whispered causing green eyes to jump to her face 'it's all my fault" Harry sobbed out as Courtney successfully coaxed him to release Draco's body giving Snape and madam Pomfrey enough time to start healing the passed out boy. "shush it's okay" the blonde cooed before getting a better look at her charge his white dress shirt now a crimson red well his eye were clouded over with guilt "by Isis, Harry" was all the young professor could get out before hearing madam puffery scream in joy. Harry looked over to where the two teachers stood before rushing over to the bed, releasing a sigh as he watched Draco's chest fall up and down. "Mr. potter you're a complete moron" Snape snapped glaring down Harry as he bared his fangs "what was that you foul git"

"Harry James potter" Courtney snapped caching the two glaring males attention

"one, its yours and Draco fault for not researching for your self, two did you not pay attention when Severus asked me how long I could last with out feeding" Harry nodded before frowning "well, Draco will be fine just lost a lot of blood is all" Snape nodded in understanding. Well Harry grabbed a chair dragging it to sit next to the passed out blonde.

"as for what happened will you enlighten us Harry my boy" Dumbledore's voice asked scaring the daylights out of everyone but Snape and Draco. Harry took a deep breathe as Dumbledore smiled "we were in our room I haven't been feeling well and on top of that Draco was freaking out about how he was going to survive the Slytherin's if they were informed about what had happened this summer" the elderly man nodded in understand as he gestured for Harry to continue. "well I asked him to stop pacing cause it was making me feel even sicker. So he stopped before walking over to me to see if my temperature was high that's when I smelled something sweet next thing I know he's bleeding"

" I guess this is were I screwed up" Courtney said placing her hands behind her head.

"how so" Dumbledore asked staring at the younger women curiously

"I didn't make sure that they know feeding worked, I just thought that they'd go find out themselves after I told them I wasn't going to teach them anything else till school"

"that's were you need to learn your students" Draco panted causing everyone's attention to fall on the blonde "you feeling okay Draco" Harry asked causing Draco's face to turn red. "I'm fine just feel more calm now" Snape smirked at the response as Courtney started giggling "what" Draco snapped "nothing just it seems your the stress type"

" how so" Harry asked looking at the older women confused. "when a chimera feeds off there contractor they take away any bad emotions that may be causing that person problems, you reacted badly to begin with cause of not feeding but the heightened stress Draco's worrying brought forth made it worse." Snape nodded in agreement before glaring as Harry and Draco grinned at the older male. "what's with the grins you brats"

"nothing" they said in union before madam Pomfrey walked over telling Draco the new rules she had for the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

That was one hospital visit Draco would not like to repeat. As Harry pulled away Draco's jaw dropped "what's Krum doing here" the blonde asked before noticing that Harry didn't hear him as the blacknette was more interested in the students heading there way.

"HARRY" a load cheerful voice called making Harry smile as the owned came into view her brown curly hair pulled into a pony tail. Behind her stood a boy with red hair a frown on his face "why's the ferret with you mate" Harry glared at his friend before speaking thought clenched teethe "watch it Ron" Ron's jaw drop just before he could asked the entrance to the great hall opened all the students rushing to there house tables.

Everyone gawked as Draco sat next to in between Harry and Hermione.

"what's Malfoy doing here" Ron snapped well Dumbledore walked up to the podium.

"now that everyone's been sorted I have some announcements to make" Dumbledore's voice said booming thought the hall gaining everyone's attention.

"first mister Malfoy will be apart of Gryffindor starting this year"

Draco smirked as the Gryffindor table stared at the Slytherin with confusion. Ron continued to glare at Draco as the blonde started to chat with Hermione like they were old friends. Harry smiled big as he nudged Draco's side before pointing at the teachers table. Draco wanted so badly to scream get a room as he watched Courtney cuddly up to the potions master next to her the dusting of pink on his face priceless

"now before you all eat, I'd like to introduce our new defends against the dark arts teacher Courtney Sora roads" Courtney pouted as she moved to the podium "hi everyone" she cheered waving before saluting causing whispers to start flying. But what else could have happened when your new teacher shows up in a black mini-shirt a chain leading from the belt around her hips to the choker around her neck, her boots stopping at the knee. Well the robe was button at the neck so the rest was pushed back no room for imagination.

'_great we got a rocker for a teacher' _was most of the whispers. Draco had to hold Harry back from screaming at everyone and the look on Harry's friends face and how they moved there hands out of sight just made things weird.

"well I have some fun news for a group of students everyday after dinner they'll have to stay for a special class, those students will be told what that class is tonight after the rest of you are back in your dorms. I look forward to working with you all." she finished walking back over to Severus grinning. Dumbledore chuckled as he took the podium. "okay now we have a special guest this year who will be staying here for the year Viktor Krum" Ron turned pale as he watched the older male walk out and smiled his way

"Ron you okay" Hominine asked not liking the panicked look on Ron's face. But before he could answer Dumbledore spoke again

"Ronald weasly I hope you don't mind being mister Krum's guide for this year" Ron nodded in understanding as the older male walked down to the red head and sat down

" and please do not forget that the forbidden forest is off-limits to all, now that everything is in order let the feast begin" everyone cheered as food lined the tables. Everyone's schedules appearing on there plates as well.

"great I have that after dinner class" Neville said pouting "no worries we have it too" Hermione said looking at Ron's schedule before looking at Harry as he smiled big pointing to something on his and Draco's schedules "Harry what has you so happy" Ginny asked frowning as she saw that she to had the after dinner class

" Draco and I have the after dinner class now I can get some answers" Harry said with great determination, his fingers absent -mindly running over the symbols on the choker around his neck. Ron almost choked at the sight of the accessory just to start coughing at the matching bracelet on Draco's wrist "Ron you okay" Viktor asked rubbing the red heads back. "bloody hell" Ron said with shock catching the group around hims attention. Harry raised and eye brow as he followed Ron's eyes to Draco's wrist

"now that everyone has finished" Dumbledore said grabbing everyone's attention

" the students that do not have the class after this please head to your commons area's" "and just a warning anyone that has the class and tries to skip will instantly transported back here so don't even try" Courtney finished standing in front of the podium her arms crossed. "night"

_**What you all think**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sealed with a rose

_**I don't own Harry otter**_

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 5

As the students left only around 29 remand causing Courtney to giggle

"well I'll be waiting in till the other students show there's suppose to be 36 students here, they must have thought my warning was a joke" the blonde said grinning evilly as 7 load pops were heard "that hurt" a blacknette snapped glaring the older women down as she glared back "your not well informed are you" Courtney asked causing the whole room to shiver in fear. Ron paled at the cold question causing Viktor to stand in front of him protectively. Harry and Draco just huffed and walked up to stand below the steps the older women was presently standing on

"professor I believe that no one knows what this class is about yet" Draco stated his arm wrapped around Harry's waist causing the students to gawk as they started pairing off. Harry stared confused when a blonde girl and Neville took defense stances in front of Ginny and Hermione.

"well then I'll explain now. All of you are either chimera or contractors"

green and gray eyes widened along with everyone wells in the room.

"How do you know that" a student from Hufflepulf snapped glaring Courtney down before growling as Snape walked up behind her his contact bracelet giving off an eary glow as it brushed agonist the blonde's choker

"again if your to naïve to under stand I'll tell you my name again, Courtney Sora roads, I'm a chimera from the roads family" Viktor growled as he glared at the blonde

"Sora is also the name given to criminals" Neville nodded in agreement with 10 other students. "my, my aren't we well taught in something's, Ron-dear make sure you stay with Severus these next three months okay and keep your mate on a tight leash" Ron blushed red before trying to hide his face as Viktor looked at him confused

"Viktor- dear your not that high a rank huh or is that head just for show" Courtney asked walking down to stand next to Harry and Draco "what douse that mean" the younger male snapped wrapping the red head in his arms "

well then how about we have Hermione dear explain with the little details I gave" Hermione looked puzzled before her jaw dropped. Harry frowned as he escaped from Draco's arm and walked over to his friend "your scents different" Harry said randomly causing Ron to blush three shades redder as Hermione squealed

"YOUR PREGNENT" Viktor looked like a kicked puppy as Hermione grabbed Ron's hands jumping up and down well Harry's jaw hit the floor.

"well it seems you've got a problem Viktor-dear" Courtney said walking up and grabbing Ron from the over joyed brunette girl "this is your bounder right" the blonde asked gripping Ron's hand so she could get a better look at the tribal ring on the red heads hand. "how" was all Ron got out as Viktor jerked him backwards and into the older males chest. "hey she's not going to hurt him" Harry snapped cuddling up to the older women causing Draco to jerk him back as well "your mine remember that" the blonde snapped make Harry's green eyes darken

"mister Malfoy for your own honor I think you might want to hand him back"

Snape said as Courtney grabbed Harry and started petting the brunettes head

"man you royal ranks are annoying when you have your mates" she snapped causing Hermione, Ginny and Luna to laugh.

"okay so this class is to teach us what we don't know already" a girl with black hair asked her Slytherin uniform contradicting the Gryffindor boy's behind her.

"yep, and so I can teach your contractors how to release your true forms. Unfortunately that takes a great deal of magic and seeing as a pregnant contractor or chimera can't split there magic so they can do that without miscarrying Ron-dear you'll be getting ritual lessons from Severus in till your child's born understood" she finished receiving a nodded from Ron before turning her attention back to her class.

"now that that's out of the way I want all contractors to go to the left side of the hall Severus will be informing you all of why after word. Well all chimera's will be coming over to the right side so we can start a quick ritual" Snape smirked as students went to protect but one look from Harry and there new professor stopped the protect dead in the student throats.

"the ritual that will be done is the identification rite." Severus stated lining the contractors so they could see. Well Courtney spelled away tables before moving 6 pieces of choke to draw a pentagram. At each tip was a three layered circles while in the middle was an other circle with only one layer.

"ok as you all know there are 12 hole in the design on your bonders" Courtney said walking into the middle circle. After getting an agreed looks from everyone she continued

"each one will have a gem placed in it as you complete important rites and rituals. The first one will be the identification one. If I'm to teach you all anything I must first know what rank and elementals you fall under" Severus smirked as students started whispering

"if you do not complete this ritual there is a chance that your contract will be destroyed for the smallest mistakes"

"can that happen even if there soul mate" Hermione asked looking sick. Snape got an evil grin as he watched Courtney look ready to cry.

"yes, ask your professor it seems that it has happened to her" Severus said trying to hide his anger. There was a joined gasp as there new professor looked at the ground

"this is not the time. I'll start the spell keep your eyes open the spot you are to go to will glow the color white and once your there it will change to that's elements real color as well as add the gem to your bounders"

A boy from Slytherin raised his hand just before Courtney started the spell "yes"

"will all the lights be showing at once or will the light only show to us" he asked Draco's jaw almost his the floor at the sight of his friend "blaise-dear the white light will only show to you no one else will see it. So there's no worries of going to the wrong elemental"

_**30 minates latter**_

After a long winded spell students started to head to there respected circle. That is all but Harry seeing as he didn't know if the circle in the middle was okay for him to step into seeing as his professor was there. Luna walked over with a rare frown on her face

"Harry yours is the middle one to" she asked innocently. Harry nodded before signing "can we even go in there" blaise asked Neville right behind him as they approached the only two other chimeras not in a circle "Harry what's wrong" Draco asked walking over with Hermione, Ginny, and pansy. "oh, well the four of us have a problem" Harry started before glaring as Severus walked over "you four are the only once we are waiting for" he snapped just to sign after looking at the middle circle a glaring Courtney looking at him.

"well professor we can't go because our place is in the middle circle, but is that not the center of the spell so we can not enter, is that not right" Harry said with such cheekiness that many students started laughing "that is were you are wrong mister potter. Now go" Severus snapped pointing to were the younger women stood.

Luna signed before grabbing the three boys dragging then in to the middle circle. As they entered everyone's bounders glowed before fading into a dim light.

"well then I here by said congratulations but you are all to stay in your circles so I can get you elements, but I must say I'm relieved that one of these circles are empty" confused look were pasted around as the older women continued writing down names.

"professor do you mind explain what the elements are in this ritual. Baste on what area and religion your from the elements change only fire, water, and earth stay the same" Hermione stated Draco nodding in agreement behind her.

Snape frowned as he walked in front of the two students

"like you said miss granger those three elements are universal, yet in the chimera elements the other three are air, void and light dark. Light and darkness are the center point more widely know as creation for chimera's. as your chimeras are in this category mister Malfoy, miss granger it means that they have the ability to become close to or at the level of gods." Severus finished all the students looking at the four standing still in the middle of the circle in shock.

"and that's were most Sora ranked chimera's com from; They will get a master that is full of themselves to the point that they try to take the chimera's power and dishonor then in front of the word before the chimera designates" Courtney added finishing the last name. "even worse is that there are people that even kill other peoples chimera and take that power as there own." Severus said venom lacing his words as he turned away to talk to Courtney real quick "you all can go to your contractors now" she said before getting back to her conversation "so Ron what did Viktor get" Hermione asked giggle as Ron looked at his ring "its sky blue what douse that mean" Ron asked as Viktor stood proud

"that means air right" Ginny asked looking at the swirling black and white stone on her ring "so our abilities are close to that of gods huh" asked blaise looking at pansy's bracelet with worry "haha only the best for a Malfoy" Draco boomed but Harry saw the truth in the older boys eyes that sad haunted look. One you could only get from being abandoned. "HARRY" Hermione and Ron screamed surprised and shocked looks on there faces. "huh" Harry asked before Draco pulled out a handkerchief handing it to the brunette

"your crying." Draco stated a softy uncharacteristic smile on his face. "sorry" Harry whispered drying his face.

"okay that's it for tonight. Tomorrow we're going to have you all change into your chimera forms so rest up" Courtney said a chorus of its over ringing thought the room as everyone took off. Harry's group the only one left

"what's wrong Harry-dear" Courtney asked walking up to the group

"um, why did you look at me when professor Snape said the part about other people killing a contractors chimera for power" Severus frowned as the blonde put on a look like a kicked puppy. 'I'll tell you some other time go get some sleep. Oh, before I forget the room next to your's Harry is for Ron and Viktor could you show them the way. it's the same pass work but made to react to only there voice and anyone they say can use it" she finished grabbing Severus hand before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**_hopfully its less confusing now._**

Sealed with a rose

_**I don't own Harry otter**_

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 6

"that was weird" Ron stated as the group headed to the main hall. "really and informing mom isn't going to be" Ginny asked looking at her brothers stomach

"hey stop that" Ron snapped as Viktor glared at Ginny Neville growling at the older male "let's call it a night okay" Harry asked sounding exhausted Draco frowned before grabbing Ron and Viktor pulling then to the hall way there rooms were. Harry just signed and fallowed

"let go you ferret"

"Shut it wealsy you upsetting Harry" Draco snapped back releasing the two boys at their door.

"the password it what you two are, now I'm going to drag Harry to bed night" Draco scuffed wrapping his arm around Harry's waist before giving their door the password and heading in.

Viktor frowned as Ron sat down on their couch "so when were you going to tell me" he asked standing in front of the redhead "I don't know I only found out last night" Viktor signed as he sat down

"How"

"I was feeling sick all-day and I had only just got back from your place. George and Fred's friend came over and I answered the door."

_ (flash back)_

A tall blacknet stared shocked at Ron as he raised an eye brow "Ron your…" the statement was cut short as Fred ran up glomping the male "Glen!"

"Hey Fred you feeling okay" George walked over smiling before tilting his head to the side. "When did you get your ear pieced" Ron asked the earring looking weird and familiar as it had only 2/12 a jewel in it. "This old thing for a while" the older boy countered "mom's waiting" George said helping Glen escape Fred's hug. "okay" Ron answered rushing to the table.

Ron sat quietly nibbling at his food the rest of the table to busy chating to notice as the younger male turned a little pale. "may I be excused" Ron asked his plate hardly touched "are you okay son" Arthur asked

"yeah just not hungry" was his only answer as he walked away only once he got to the stairs did he rush to the bathroom empting everything that he had forced down his throat so far.

"That's to be expected" Glen's voice said walking over to Ron and started rubbing the younger male's back "huh" Ron asked before dry heaving. "don't tell me you don't know" Glen asked shock cleanly in his voice

"he doesn't know what" Fred and George asked from the bathroom door way. Glen signing as he put his attention back on the still vomiting boy in front of him.

"what don't I know" Ron asked his voice cracking. "you're a chimera contractor and he didn't warm you" Glen asked again Ron's eyes showing worry and confusion

"well let's get you laying down first before I tell you" Glen said lifting Ron off the floor and followed George to the younger males room.

"Glen talk" Fred ordered after Ron was curled up on his bed "your pregnant" Glen said Ron tensing as the words came out "WHAT" the twins screamed at the same time

"you completed the mating without knowing that you'd become pregnant" Fred asked looking at Ron pissed "who is he" George asked the question laced with rage. Ron flinched wrapping his arms around his stomach trembling as Glen glared daggers at the two boys next to him

"you two out" Glen snapped causing the twins to look shocked and confused

"If he miscarries you can be arrested, out" the twins frowned before walking out closing the door. "good thing I'm the submissive in the contract or they'd have forced you to talk" Glen said gentle as he sat on the side of Ron's bed "what do you mean" ron asked looking up at the older male confused

"simple, the reason dominants in the chimera contract try so hard to keep the submissives happy is cause we're 100% stronger then the dominants when pissed. Leading to them having to listen to us" Ron couldn't help chuckling at that "so how long since you and he completed it" Ron signing

"it was about two days ago" Glen frowned as he patted Ron's head "it's okay I won't tell"

_(end of flash back)_

Viktor signed as he pulled Ron into his side \sorry\ . Ron just smiled "its okay"


	7. Chapter 7

Sealed with a rose

_**Hi thanks for all the reviews so far. I'll be taking all of them in to acont well I continue writing this story.**_

_**I don't own Harry otter**_

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 7

Everyone was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating as Ron and Viktor walked in

"you okay Ron" Hermione asked as the two sat down

"just morning sickness, Viktor forced me to go to Madame Puffery" Viktor frowned

"you throw up blood why shouldn't I have" Viktor snapped back "but.."

"Ron-dear your staying with me today" Courtney said behind the two glaring at the redhead " Severus and I convinced Dumbledore to cancel classes today, you two will be getting the necessary potions from us today and learning what you're no longer aloud to do for the next three months" she finished walking to the head table.

"now students, today will be a free day" cheers filled the great hall at the news

"but I do recommend that if anyone hasn't finished there summer homework that they do it today" Dumbledore said some students turning pale in realization.

"and professor roads has something to say"

"after dinner class will still happen so my student make sure you're here don't want a repeat of yesterday do we" Courtney asked staring at two Slytherins as they rubbed there butts.

"so Harry what's on the schedule" Draco asked the brunette leaning into his shoulder.

"can I go back to sleep" Harry asked "are you okay Harry" Hermione asked feeling his head "you're a little warm but its not a fever from what I can tell"

"can we go" Harry asked pitifully the sound alone pulled at Draco's heart. "sure" the blonde answered helping Harry get up and headed back to there room

"Harry are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing" Draco asked helping Harry lay down "I'm fine just hot is all" Harry answered taking off his jacket before throwing it in to a nearby chair. " Draco can you get me a t-shirt from my trunk" Draco nodded a yes as Harry tried unbuttoning his own shirt. "will this work" Draco asked a thin cotton shirt in his hand Harry nodded yes before Draco looked away.

"is something wrong"

"just put on the shirt Harry" Harry frowned as he did.

"I'm going to do some research why don't you get some rest" Harry frowned harder before turning away from Draco with a huff.

Draco looked around the Hogwarts library. _'chimera. Chimera. bingo' _Draco thought as he looked at the four books in front of him _'well this is going to take awhile'_

Draco dusted off the first book as he took them to a deserted table.

'_okay first book folk tales and there creatures' _Draco smirked as he went thought the table of contest. '_okay so the tribe and it's betrayal. that's and odd title for a folk tale._'

One day well the roads family eldest daughter was out side there village a younger wizard fell into one of there many traps "help anyone" he screamed from the net the young women looked up from her herds after hearing the scream before rushing to it

"oh my. Are you okay" she asked staring at the wizard as he gawked at her for she was the fairest he had ever seen. "can you get me out of this trap" he asked her; she frowned harder as her florescent green eyes studied him a gust of wind blowing her red and brownish black hair making her even more beautiful to him. "mistress Yu!" a voice called causing the women to turn fast on her heels

"if I let you down you must not come back here again promise me this" she asked him.. The wizard stated at her "mistress if you don't come out I'll come for you"

"I'll be there in a second Sara" she replied

"please if they find you you'll be kill promise me" she begged her green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I promise" the wizard said his heart aching from the kindness the girl was showing him. The young women stepped back her nails growling before taking a swipe at the net "now go" the last thing she saw as he ran into the brush was blonde hair.

"mistress were have you been" a short little girl in tattered robes asked glareing at the older women "I'm sorry Sara, I found an animal trapped in the herd brush" the little girl looked up unconvinced then signed

"wait, why did I think other wise its you mistress you'd help a stupid human even if they had stabbed you"

"that's nor true" Yu defended. "just come on, its time for your coming of age ceremony" Yu frowned as they walked back not even noticing that the young wizard didn't keep his promise. The wizard followed the two girls back to there village. "welcome back mistress" the gate guards called "hello boys seen anything weird" Sara asked opening the door before pushing Yu in first "nope Sara see you still have the mistress wiped "

"watch that mouth" she snapped before they headed to the chief home.

Draco frowned before shutting the book '_its just another love story' _

"hey Draco what are you doing here" a familiar voice asked. Draco looked up just to make eye contact with none other then Luna. "hello" was the only replay the blonde gave.

"that story is intrusting isn't it" she asked sitting down "its just another love story' Luna frowned at Draco's summary "no part of the chimera down fall was romantic. I bet you only read the first part" Draco looked down at the second book not even answering

"well I'm sure we'll cover it so no worries" Luna said a distant look on her face

"where's Harry" a familiar voice asked walking up behind the two blonde "laying down" was all Draco answered as Ginny and Neville sat down in front of them

" nice to see you studying, by the way has Harry gone thought his magic heat yet" Ginny asked Draco's eyes looking at the redhead blankly "a what?"

"seeing as you don't know I'd say no. which is odd seeing I had mine a week or two after my contract" Neville said his hand under his chin "what's a magic heat" Draco asked Ginny frowned "okay listen closely. Magic is not exchange able between any thing so for one day so a chimera can feed on there contracts magic with out there body's rejecting the magic. there body's go into a state of over heating. If the contractor's around then its not so bad. Heck it only lasted for and hour for Neville cause I was holding his hand" Ginny said. Draco thought for a moment before his blank stare turned in to a panicked one. The blonde jumping out of his seat and running out of the library like he was being chased by a dementor.

"HARRY" was the first thing out of Draco's mouth as he busted into their room panting. His eyes meeting with a week looking Harry sitting on their living room couch . A look of exhaustion and helplessness on the golden boys face. Draco rushed over to the brunette sitting down so he could pull Harry in to his lap "everything's going to be okay now" Draco cooed running his hand thought Harry's sweaty hair lulling the young Gryffindor to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sealed with a rose

_**I don't own Harry otter**_

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 8

Everyone showed up to dinner escaped Harry and Draco. " where are those two" Ron asked looking around the table "well Draco did run back to his room pretty fast after asking me questions about magical heat" Ginny answered all eyes but the two other people that were there when he asked looked at her worried " that's rough I remember when Viktor went though that"

"it was horrible you weren't even in rang of me so my parents had to floo you in." Viktor said shivering "well I'll tell professor roads then" Hermione said walking up to the head table then over to the blonde and Snape the two talking in till seeing Hermione. The group watched the blonde's jaw drop well Snape looked completely panicked which made all the students that had seen the looks freeze.

"okay, Hermione-dear I don't think there's anything to worry about cause we we're talking about changing today's class in to a get to know you instead" Courtney chimed running her hand thought her hair. Hermione nodded before heading back to the Gryffindor table. The group looked up ther full attention on Hermione as she sat back down "so what she say" Neville asked

Hermione signed "she said that its okay that we're just doing a get to know each other thing tonight."

_Harry looked around Voldermort's meeting room confused as he heard hissing_

"_luciesss where iss Draco" he asked the older Malfoy keeping his head low. _

"_I'm sorry my lord but something has come up" the blonde said Voldermort glared "explain"_

_Luciess looked up from the ground "well my lord there was a prophecy and he ran away" the older Malfoy flinched when Voldermort's growled "I took him to see a seer and she told us a disturbing prophecy" _

"_then sspeak it" he hissed glaring daggers. Luciess pulled out a crystal ball before resting it in his lords hands and returning to his bowing place _

"_the children of the stained shell prevail over the serpents heir. The child of the loyal will betray thou family by bonding to the child of the betrayed releasing the key to peace." _

_Voldermort's roared as the prophecy ended. "what does this have to do with young Draco" Severus asked walking in before kneeing before Voldermort's "your late ssevures" Voldermort's hissed a scowl on his face_

"_I'm sorry my lord I'm now co-teaching a class after dinner with the new DADA teacher" Voldermort's hummed at this "well I believe my son Draco is the child of the loyal" lucies said serverus head turning so he could get a glimps of his old friends face. _

"_well I'm more worried about the new DADA teacher'" Voldermort's hissed harry's attention and servures fully on the dark wizard "why my lord" _

_Voldermort's scowled hard "causse I was told she was from the roads family" Voldermort's snapped serverurs now worried " what douse that have to do with you my lord" another death eater asked Voldermort's hissed angerly "cause that chimeara that was protecting the potter family was a royal ranked roads family hier" the room grow quiet as Voldermort's started to breath slowly "by there law she can kill me for killing her mate seeing as he wasn't lily potters mate they only had a contract cause the two had screwed up." Voldermort's snapped looking for the first time somewhat scared. _

Draco signed as he moved Harry so the brunette was more comfortable. Green eyes slowly opened as Draco started tracing the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. "oh… feeling batter" Draco asked but Harry didn't answer he just stared at Draco with unfocused eyes. Draco let a smile grace his face as Harry's eyes finally came into focus "now you can freak" was all Harry said looking at Draco the words replaying before the blonde realized that the golden boy who's head was still in his lap meant. "haha…" Draco started before Harry pulled the blonde in to a kiss his mind going blank "just kidding he's more worried about Courtney then use" Harry said Draco shaking his head trying to clear his mind. "okay" was all the blonde could muster. Before Harry started frowning.


	9. Chapter 9

Sealed with a rose

_**I'm sorry for making you all wait just kinda hit writers block on top of other things and i apologies again for the confuse that is about to happen.**_

_**I don't own Harry potter**_

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 9

Draco hummed as Harry started to nuzzle the blondes neck. "are you hungry" the blonde asked Harry's head shaking in the negative as he pulled Draco closer. "is something wrong" Draco asked confused to why Harry was all of the sudden very affectionate. "I don't know" Harry said panting for some reason the blonde smelled very good to him. "Draco" Harry cooed the blondes eyes going wide as the brunettes lips capture his own. Harry was in heaven right now but had no idea why.

Draco broke away for air panting his head in a fog before the two jump at the sound of banging at there door. Draco finding the strength to run over to the door opening it "professor what brings you" Harry asked sitting up so he could watch Courtney and Snape walk in "well just thought that we'd stop by see if everything was okay" Courtney ranted well Snape mumbled quietly but Draco heard it his face turning red. Harry raised an eyebrow confused as Draco looked ready to protect what every Snape had mumbled. Harry smirked as he started to count down the moment the blonde male would exploded. _'5...4...3...2...1' _

"WHAT YOU MEAN STOP YOU FROM DEFLOWERING MY GODSON" Draco howled Courtney's face turning red as she glared at Snape "well what Severus means is that well um" the older women continued to sputter as Harry pulled Draco back rubbing the older males back. "when a royal goes into a magic heat it turns in to a real 'HEAT' and its not the chimaeras that's on the bottom that first time" Snape growled glaring Harry down as he and Draco flushed

" YOU MEAN I'D BE THE ONE PREGENT" Draco screamed again his eyes spinning as Harry and Courtney forced him to sit down "well no endless you two have been mated for three months and both have taken each other neither will be a carrier. Its apart of the bonding for soul mates" Courtney tried to reason, her blush even darker.

"plus would it be so bad if you were the one to be first" Harry asked his mind running a mile a minute

"EH!" Draco cried as he looked at Harry like the younger male had grown a second head.

"your kidding right" Draco asked worried

"aculy in till the wars over it wouldn't be safe for me to be the carrier" Harry said sorrow lacing his words. Draco signed as he watched Harry's shoulders fall. "um, well I hope you two will study some before making a dissention" Courtney chimed without thinking; Snape grabbing her by the robe before leaving.

Harry looked up as he heard Draco sign "why me" was all the blonde asked before Harry shakily got up "sorry that is such a problem" Harry snapped gray eyes jumping to the brunettes face in confusion "what no that's not what I mean" Draco said franticly his hands griping the Gryffindor shoulders.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN" Harry screamed his face looking like he was ready to brake down. "its just we don't really know anything and that goes for about each other either" Draco stated sitting Harry down so the slythren could calm him down.

The next day 

It had taken Draco four hours before the Gryffindor was willing to calm down and even then it was cause Harry hard passed out form exhaustion. What did he have to be so upset for if Draco was the one being forced to be the bearer first it was like Harry was more upset that it wasn't himself then that Draco had freaked about the news. The blonde mused as he headed for the first class of the day. Harry had already taken off with his friends as soon as they finished eating. now the blonde was alone. "HEY DRACO" Blaize called racing up to walk next to the still confused blonde. "morning" Draco responded as blaize poked his arm "hey what's up" Draco signed before looking his friend in the eyes "well Harry and I had this fight well more like I freaked about something and he went off on me" the blonde said rubbing his head. "well what did you freak about" a familiar voice asked the two slitherens turning on there heals just to make eye contact with Hermione "I freaked about kids" Draco mumbled Hermione's eyes going wide "please say you weren't freaking about who would be first" Hermione pleaded a knowing look on her face "what do your aspect me to do I don't want to be the one pregnant" Draco snapped the brown hair Gryffindor shacking her head in disappointment " well no wonder you two had a fight" blaize chimed a glare aimed at his friend "how douse that give him the right to try and bite my head off" Draco asked a glare rivaling Snape's on his face

"cause harry's the pure definition of a chimaera submissive" Hermione howled Draco now looking like he swallowed his tongue "heck yeah the guy was practically made to fit, not to mention that the bond its self makes is so he feels the desire to be loved and you should be feeling the same. I've never seen a bond where the chimera and contractor have hated each other after the feeling of love has been placed in each other and made to grow" blaize ranted a look of worry on his face as the three started walking to class again "maybe you should talk to professor roads" Hermione chimed as they walked into said teachers classroom "I'll try later" Draco responded as he and blaize found a seat.

"okay class" the older women cheered walking in to the classroom "we're going to talk about blood contracts" the blonde said making everyone look around confused

"there are 7 different types of blood contract , can any of you name one" for once Hermione's hand was not the first up

"yes thoe" the slitheren smirked "curse, familiar, mate, enemy, restraining, bonding, and puppetry."

"very good, now do you know which of those are used by chimereas" the blonde asked this time the boy being completely stumped "no professor."

"they are the familiar, mate, bonding, and puppetry" the class stared on confused at nevile as he smiled proudly "ok lets star with familiar as seeing as you all will have to make this contract once you have graduated." she said as all eyes were on her "will any of you be willing to volunteer" no one raised there hand

"okay then mister Finnegan will you come here" dean stud in place of his friend walking over to the teacher "so I'll give you a card just prick you finger and call the first name that comes to mind" she said watching as the boy did as told "gale" he called a blue bird with white under feathers came forth nuzzling agents his face

"very good" Courtney praised smiling "that's basically it so I'm going to brake you all off into teams but my after dinner kids will not be summoning familiars" she chimed 10 students fallowing her to the side as the rest paired off in to groups of four.

"now you all will be figuring out what you all will be sharing with the rest of the class tonight got it have fun" she order before taking off.

"so what now" blaize asked staring at the other 9 students

"I don't know Harry and me were not there yesterday" Draco stated looking at the blackish brunette as he looked at the ground.

"well then figure it out cause this is another rural" Hermione said frowning "but you don't have to share it with the group actuality you just have to share it with your partner" Ron stated looking at Viktor

"then lets split up and figure it out" a girl form huffpuff said grabbing the girl next to her and walking away.

"Harry" Draco called but the dark bruntte frowned walking to an empty desk _'well this is going to be a long day'_


	10. Chapter 10

Sealed with a rose

_**BOO, to clean something's up the Hogwarts train arrives at the school September 1or 2 and I apologize now for the time skip.**_

_**I don't own Harry potter**_

'reading text'

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 10

After many failed attempts to try and talk as well as having to sleep alone since September 20, it now being October 27. Draco Malfoy, The Ice Prince of Slytherin house was now sitting in Ron and Viktor's room. Hermione looking at the blonde with pity

"I can't believe I'm doing this but for the love of Merlin help me" Draco begged his head browed to the Gryffindor in front of him.

"well you did dug your own grave, yet even I wouldn't take is so far as to move in with professor roads" Hermione said patting the Slytherin on the back

"I'm in" Ron said shocking the room before everyone's attention was on the door. Viktor being the first one up to answer it. "hello Viktor dear is Draco here" a familiar voice asked the Bulgarian nodded before showing her the way to the living room.

"Draco I have a gift for you. Don't open it until I'm gone and don't do anything with it till you read the note"

the blonde said resting a black box in the blondes hands before high tailing it.

Hermione raised an eye brow as the older male opened the back three bottles that looked like they had perfume in them were visible the last a small jar didn't become notice in till the blonde haired male picked up the note. "what it say" Ron asked looking into the box

'dear Draco

For heaven sakes after I tell you what these items are you are only aloud to uses them on Harry. By Isis, I can't even get quit time with Severus anymore. But that's beside the point. Okay the purple bottle has lily essence do not let any buddy smell that beside Harry or I'll kill you myself. Any ways it combined with he red bottle of cat cactice will drive any chimera into a calm docile mode. The last bottle is a relaxer make sure you use it after the calming cause it makes it hard to walk as well as hard to feel anything pain wise.

The jar is easy to guess since your no Mary. Be careful okay but since I'm feeling a little guilty I'd recommend that you let Harry be first or you most defiantly going to be what your little or now big fight was about. And if you tell anyone I'll deny it till the day I die.

From professor roads

p.s. please be gentle with him'

Draco joined in blushing with Ron and Hermione after finishing the note

"well that's something new" Viktor said sitting back down next to Ron

"a teacher trying to help knock up a student" Ron nodded before looking at a confused Draco.

"wait that doesn't make sense she said we'd have to be mated three months for one of us to be the carrier" Hermione signed before pulling out a book from her back pack.

' in a contract where the soul mates have been fighting or were before and haven't gotten far the contact with count the time the two have been together as the gestation period those causing the mate that is second to bottom to become the carrier, the belief that a child can even stop a fight being the reasoning' she finished glaring at the gawking Slytherin. "really pay attention, " the brunette snapped signing again as Draco got up

"thanks but I think I'm going to have to think of a plan by myself now" the blonde said looking at the box in his hand.  
"no problem but do some research before you do anything" Draco nodded before leaving the room.

Three hours latter

Draco was walking to the library when he heard sobbing '_what_' the blonde asked looking in an alcove there sat a beautiful multi-nette her green eyes looking up as him in fear as he came and sat next to her "what's wrong" Draco wanted to hit himself what was he doing. The girl just sniffed "my master" she whisper her hands resting on her stomach before she started baling again "why" she sobbed again causing Draco to frown for some reason this women felt familiar to him like he had meet her before. "are you carrying" Draco asked still wanting to avoid the "P" word for the time being. The girl stiffen shading her head in the negative "he kill him" she sobbed again the blonde frowned before pulling the crying women to his side "did you have a name for him" Draco asked trying to comfort the women the same way he once saw his father do for his mother when he was little before the dark lord returned " I liked the name sora or maybe ikuto" she said giggling a little "but those were to be the middle name for him" Draco smiled at this

"well what would his full name have been" the blonde asked the girl looked at him before signing

"Akira Sora Roads but he'd probable have to have his fathers last name stupid Dumbledore" she said snapping the last part  
"huh? the head master?" Draco asked

"huh? no he want to be but I've been stopping that for the time being." Draco nodded in understanding before the girl got up a small smile on her face  
"thank you um…"

"Draco" the blonde said "okay Draco, my names Yu it means moon. thanks for helping me. I feel a little better" she said running away.

Draco sat still his eyes wide _'Yu, wait wasn't that the name of the chimera in the story' _the blonde stud up fast racing out to catch the girl but instead crashed right in to his godfather

"hello sir by any chance did you see a girl with reddish blackish brown hair run this way"

Severus raised a confused eye brow

"no mister Malfoy, no such person has been this way."

Draco looked at the man confused before heading for the library.

'_then was that an illusion_' the young male asked himself as he walked into the library.

Halloween night

Draco smiled as he watched Harry walk though the door to their room.

"Ron said you wanted to talk before dragging me here" Harry said glaring.

"I wanted to have a proper date with you" Draco said trying to hide the fact that he really didn't know what to do so Harry would truly come back to him. The blacknette signed as he sat down at the nicely designed table " fine" was all Harry said as he got a whiff of his drink. "Draco what's in this" Harry asked looking at the cup in the blondes hand

"it's lily juice"

The blacknette nodded drinking the cup happily before letting out a purr.

"um, Harry what do I have to do for you to forgive me" the blonde asked sitting down. Harry blushed looking down "give me a family"

_**that's where I'm going to leave it for now hope it wasn't to confusing chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Sealed with a rose

_**Sorry I didn't post this right on Halloween. We had such a big snow storm in my town that day. Well on the other hand warning there will be ocness and fluffy as well as me trying to cut back on my yaoi details. So enjoy**_

_**I don't own Harry potter**_

'reading text'

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 11

The blacknette nodded drinking the cup happily before letting out a purr.

"um, Harry what do I have to do for you to forgive me" the blonde asked sitting down. Harry blushed looking down "give me a family"

Draco couldn't help smiling. "really?" the blonde asked pulling Harry away from the table.

"don't bad mouth anyone in my family any more either" Harry mumbled a pout on his face as Draco sat him on the couch. "as you wish" Draco said leaning in so capturing the blacknettes lips with ease.

The next morning

Harry hummed as he squeezed closer to the warmth next to him, before green eyes snapped open. '_BY MORDRED WHAT HAVE I DONE'_ Harry screamed in his head panicked as he went to move the arms around him not budging. The blacknette frowned before trying to slide down but stopped as a moan left his mouth. _'that bloody bastard_'

\you know its not nice to bad mouth people\ Draco hummed his grey eyes looking down at the now frozen Gryffindor.

Harry started to blush as Draco smirked pulling the younger male closer. The Slytherin enjoying the sweet smell of his Harry as his mind wondered back to the night before.

(flash back)

Draco wanted to kill that blasted blonde women right now. If he had even once thought that the Gryffindor golden boy was completely untouched he'd have rethought his plan, but it was too late now and he didn't mean never been touched by a girl or male but that he had no sexual experience AT ALL!. The older male had done what that blasted women said and now he was in a little bit of pain cause a stupid blacknette wouldn't move.

"Harry move" the blonde snapped causing Harry to jump leading to a moan from both males.

"sorry" Harry said panting _'well that was fast' _Draco mused to himself.

"its fine, I prefer to be the one making you cry instead any ways." Draco countered pushing Harry so the blacknette now laid on his back. His hair fanned out on the bed while his face flushed. "your all mine now" Draco growled placing butterfly kisses down Harry's chest. The blonde smirked as he heard the younger male under him purr happily.

'_this is going to be fun' _Draco thought spreading Harry's legs. A surprised yelp coming from the blacknette before he throw his head back moaning.

(end of flashback)

Draco kissed Harry's forehead before smiling down at the blacknette beauty in his arms.

"Draco if you don't mind" Harry grumbled his face flushed as the blonde looked at him confused. "huh?" Draco asked before feeling Harry shift uncomfortably. The blonde Slytherin's mouth forming a giant O as he fixed the problem. "sorry"

Harry just rolled his eyes as he snuggled up to his mate a soft purr leaving his lips as Draco gentle rubbed his back. "man I love it when you purr" Draco groaned before pulling Harry into a passionate kiss.

"I've never been more happy in my life for it to be the weekend" Draco nodded before getting up a frown now gracing the younger males face. "where you going" Harry asked watching as Draco put on some pants "to get us food" Harry signed a smile on his face as Draco walked back over to the bed before pecking the Gryffindor's lips.

"why don't you take a shower well I go get food" the blonde asked a smile on his face as Harry nodded.

Draco couldn't help grinning like the chreser cat while he walked do to the kitchen.

"morning Draco" a familiar voice said as he turned a corner the younger Slytherin's eyes going wide as Yu smiled at him. "morning" the multi-nette just smiled bigger running a hand over her stomach "you on your way to the kitchen too" she asked Draco's big grin now back in place. "yep" Yu giggled before looking at the blondes wrist.

"so your contracted to a chimera" she asked raising an eye brow as she looked at the four gems and tribal carvings. "yes, and I wouldn't trade him for the world" Draco said the sentence sounding so corny to him. "I hope to meet him someday" she said a far off look in her eyes as she giggled.

"when I get the chance to get you two in the same room I'll be glade to introduce you. But were we both not just heading to the kitchen" Draco asked the older women's eye looking up at him with mirth as they started walking again. As they got to the kitchen door Yu turned around frowning "I can't even eat" she snarled a pout on her lips as Draco's grey eyes turned to her. "Dumbleass is calling I have to go" she snapped before bowing in apologize and ran off. Draco just smiled as he said goodbye.

"morning master Malfoy may sniffles be of use" a small house elf in a black dress asked looking at the young wizard.

"morning, you wouldn't mind making something for Harry and me to eat would you?" Draco asked a happy squeak escaping from the house elf as she took off and started making sandwiches.

"thanks" Draco said taking the food and heading back to Harry and his room.

"FOOD" Harry cheered as Draco walked thought the door. A smirk now gracing the blondes face. "leave me three and the rest you can eat" Draco said his voice hinting at something that Harry could not place. "okay I filled the bath for you after I finished"

the blacknette stated a purr leaving his mouth as he took his first bite. Draco nodded as he walked into the bathroom.

Harry smiled happily as he finished off his last sandwich. \the foods here when your done\ Harry thought trying to figure out if he could do the something as Draco had in bed

\okay I'll be right out\ the blonde replied a shiver running down Harry's shine at how close the blonde's voice had sounded. "it's nice to see your trying to use the bond" Draco said sitting down next to the younger male before picking up his sandwich.

"ok spill what did you drug me with" Harry snapped now remembering sense of calm as well as the fact that even thought it had been his first time there had been no pain at all.

"nothing I'm jut that good" Draco counted sounding every bit the sex god Harry imagined him as. "fine but I know your lying" Harry snapped a pout on his lips

"stop stressing you'll hurt your self" Draco stated a knowing smile on his face as he used his free hand to rub circles into the Gryffindor's stomach.

"why are you doing that" Harry asked even though he wasn't complaining for some reason his stomach didn't feel well after eating five sandwiches.

"cause I took some advice and researched" Harry stared at the older male confused before Draco smirked

"seeing as we were fighting the contract made it so there was no waiting time if you get what I mean" Harry looked even more confused in till he felt the blonde poke his stomach the blacknette's green eyes going so wide you would think his eye balls would have fallen out "no this can't happen right now" Harry cried pulling at his hair

"don't worry its only three months and because your such a high rank the little one with grow faster after he or she's born." Harry sniffed as he glared at the male now holding him close to his chest.

"so there not going to get to have a childhood" Harry asked a little confused at what the blonde meant by 'grow faster'

"no there'll grow to the size of a one year old then it will slow down" Draco said in an all knowing voice. "you real have been studying huh?" Harry said chuckling a smirk now Draco's face as he continued to rub Harry's stomach a little slower

"but what about the whole we don't know each other thing" Harry asked looking concerned that things were not going to be ok.

"hey we have forever now." at Harry's confused look Draco pulled him closer and signed "Know what why don't we go to the library tomorrow so I can catch you up with everything I've learn." Harry nodded before cuddling up to Draco as the blonde went back to rub his stomach lovingly.

_**I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. Leave a review. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Sealed with a rose

_**Hello my dear readers I'm very sorry that I have not updated in a long time. We just got internet back plus we're down to one computer. So I ask for forgiveness and hope you enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry potter**_

'reading text'

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 12

Harry groaned as he walked out of the connected bathroom. Draco already sitting on their sofa a cup of orange soda in hand.

"Here I read that orange or lemon soda can help with morning sickness" the blonde stated handing Harry the drink. "Thanks" Draco nodded before wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

"Once your done we're heading to the library, okay?"

"Okay" Harry answered smiling as he started to feel less nausea.

Library

"Okay the first thing we need to find are the books about creature abilities" Draco said walking up to the librarian.

"Professor did Professor Roads give you the new books she had for the library" Harry raised an eye brow when the librarian nodded and handed the blonde four books. Draco smiled as he grabbed Harry's hand leading him farther in to the library.

"now something that may make you the happiest to know is that you can change into any creature and I mean no matter what realm." the blonde said turning around to look at the Gryffindor behind him. Draco frowned as Harry looked at him completely dumfounded. "so the fact that you can change into any creature is what confuses you, but when I told you that you are pregnant you smile and look like you just got the best thing in the world before freaking out that it's not safe. Why?"

Harry shook his head clear as he smiled at the older male as they reached a table before sitting down. "Sorry Dray, it's just too cool" Harry chimed grabbing the book of elemental powers from in front of the blonde.

"So anything else you want to become confused on or are we going to head to lunch"

Harry looked up from the page he was reading before flipping it around so it was now facing Draco.

"This says that my mate can talk to any of my ancestors that they wish to or need too" Draco raised an eye brow confused as he read the page

'_A chimera of creations mate will be given all the same abilities as their mate after the relationship has produced offspring. One ability the mate will have beforehand is the power to step thought time at random points. Anytime this happens the mate will end up meeting one of the chimera's ancestor's it is not know if it's the same one every time though there have been some that have only meet that one ancestor. After the offspring has been produced the ability will become more focus to the point that the mate can use it at will._'

"Have you done this before" Harry asked his green eyes focused on Draco's grey once as he looked up "no not that I know of, though I did meet this young lady and she did say something's that didn't make sense to me." Harry smiled before looking at a nearby clock "while you try to think on that some more let's eat" Harry said grabbing Draco's arm as well as the four books that they were using.

Great hall

Hermione looked up from her book confused as Harry jumped into his seat in front of her and started eating. "wow mate! what happened to you?" Ron asked from his seat next to Hermione. Draco just smiled "careful Harry don't want to repeat what happened this morning" Harry nodded before slowing down a blush painting his face as Herminie, Ron and Viktor waited for the brunette to spill.

"Hey did you all hear today were having class early" Ginny chimed her eyes wide.

"What? We can deal with that later, Harry why are you eating like your life depends on it" Herminie asked eyeing the older boy as he put down the bread he was about to eat, a fears blush on his cheeks. \you didn't warn me! so you tell them\ Harry snapped though the metal link. Draco just smirked after giving the brunette a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I'll give you a hint they'll be spoiled rotten once this wars over" Viktor smirked as he watched Herminie and Ron think over what they just heard.

"NO WAY" Ginny howled causing the great hall to go silent. Ron and Herminie looked like fish on land while Viktor just shook Draco's hand congratulating the two.

"So what is the ruckus about" Courtney asked scaring the living day lights out of Ron, if the high pitch scream wasn't an indicator. "Wow, easy love" Viktor cooed pulling the red head into his lap. "Sorry about that Severus has been teaching me some things" the blonde said blushing "nice to know he's giving you something other than s…"

"Draco finish that sentence and you're the one that will be getting a dress down" Severus growled walking up behind the two younger males "and from what little I heard you two will be joining us in my lab after lunch" Harry sighed as he watched Severus walk away

"This is all your fault" he snapped causing Draco to look at the brunette with a frown.


	13. Chapter 13

Sealed with a rose

_**Hello my dear readers I'm very sorry that I have not updated in a long time I blame midterms and other things that have to do with collage.**_

_**I ask for forgiveness, you enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry potter**_

'Reading text'

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 13

Harry ignored Draco for the rest of launch before heading to Severus potion lab with a pleading Draco next to him.

"Come on kitten" Draco cooed as they walked into Severus office  
"Mr. Potter, if you would please have a seat" Severus sneered well he pulled out a box full of potions

"Now you are to make sure that Mr. Potter takes one of these potions ever morning, understood" Draco nodded before looking at one of the potion bottles

"What is it for" Harry asked Severus smirked "it's a mixture of prenatal vitamin's and nausea reliever. So you will have nothing to worry about but make sure that you return for more in two weeks" both boys nodded " and at that time you will be able to find out how many children you are having as well as the gender" Severus finished both teens heads snapping up at the same time

"Wait then the family curse won't…" "no the chimera blood voids that stupid one child only family curse of your" Severus said as the blonde hair Slythern jumped up before grabbing Harry and lifting the brunette into the air spinning "THANK YOU MERLIN" Draco cheer as he pecked Harry on the lips.

"Dray put me down" Harry said giggling as Draco kissed his abdomen before placing him back to the ground.

"Sorry it just I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to keep my promise." Draco whispered his eyes shine with new found joy. Harry tilted his head to the side confused before looking at the time. "don't we have some research to finish" the brunette asked snapping Draco out of his now day dreaming state "why don't you go ahead I'll be with you soon" Harry nodded before pecking Draco on the cheek and taking off to their room.

"After noon Draco" called a now familiar multi-nette's voice as the blond Slythern closed the door to the potion lab " after noon Yu" Draco chimed back staring at the girl and the small bundle in her arms "wow I could have sworn that it was just yesterday that I saw you" Yu titled her head confused "no we haven't seen each other in months" she chimed  
"hmm, well who's that your carrying" Draco cooed placing down the box of potion's he was carry at the older girls feet "oh, this is my little Lilly isn't she beautiful" Yu asked as she watch Draco wiggle his finger under her baby girls chin.  
"She is cute, I wonder if mine will be" Draco cooed as a small dreamy smile painted over his face "your partners pregnant" she ask smiling wide Draco nodded before he got a close look at the little girls green eyes "um I hope this isn't over stepping anything but what's her full name" Draco asked a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach

"oh not at all its Lilly Eden Mauves Tori Riddle" Draco gawked at the older girl before him before smiling "may I asked why that name" Yu smiled before kissing her daughters head "because Eden was my mother's name and Tori was our last I have no choice in giving her, her father's last name" the multi-nette said frowning. Draco nodded before smiling as a 13 year old looking Courtney walked up her hair no longer streaked with black stands in it nor was she wearing any black or tribal designs'.

"mother what are you doing Tom is looking everywhere for you and Lilly" the blond said looking Draco up and down "who are you" she asked glaring as she tried to fix the yellow ribbon on her white dress " Court you will behavior he is a friend of mine" Yu said glaring the younger blond down. "Sorry Draco she's too much like my mother" Yu said shaking her head.

"It's ok, but if Tom's Lilly's father, who's hers" Yu frowned before playing with the silver locket around her neck "well maybe some other time, see you around" Courtney bowed before grabbing the older multi-nettes hand and left. "ok"

Draco stared at the place the three girls were standing before signing as he picked up the box again and headed to his and Harry's room.

_**And I will end it there, leave a review**_


	14. Chapter 14

Sealed with a rose

_**I curse finals and things that have to do with collage that you can't get put off.**_

_**I ask for forgiveness, you enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry potter**_

'Reading text'

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 14

Draco sighed as he walked up to his and Harry's room giving the portrait their password.  
Harry frowned as he looked up and watched the blonde Slytherin walk in a blank look on his face as he placed the box of potions he was carrying in their small kitchen before walking up to the love seat behind his black haired Gryffindor just to collapse on it. "You ok" Harry asked turning away from the book in his hands. Draco sighed as he looked at Harry's face before glazed over eyes looked away "why didn't I notice before" Draco asked to no one.  
Harry raised an eye brow as he carded his hand thought Draco's hair.  
"What? Did something happen after I left" Draco hummed at the feeling of Harry's hand in his hair "I can't tell you without making sure" Draco mused siting up

"Well I need to ask Professor Roads something want to come"  
"YES!" Draco yelled grabbing Harry's arm and pulling the younger male off the floor and thought the portrait hole. "DRAY SLOW DOWN" Harry cried as they raced down to the dungeon.

"Professor" Harry called as they spotted Severus and Courtney just outside the Potion Masters room. "Yes" the older women answered "can we talk inside" Draco asked causing Harry to frown as well as Severus. Courtney blinked as she realized that the younger blonde had asked her. "Severus is it okay" the blonde asked watching as the older male opened the portrait leading to his courters and gestured for the small group to go inside.

"What can I do" Courtney asked siting down on one of the two loveseats in the living room.  
"Do you remember the first time we met" Draco asked pulling Harry so the younger male was now sitting next to him. Red eyes snapped straight to Draco's face confused  
"what do you mean?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy we were there when you first met her" Severus sneered as he sat down next to the only female in the room.  
"no, I met her before yet after that, blonde hair with not black and bright collared close" Draco stated as he watched his newest teacher grip her head in confusion "I don't know…"

"What happened to Yu "

"How do you …"

"Then what happened to Lilly"

This caused Harry and Severus to look at Draco with both confusion and shock.

"I… I don't know…. what you talking about…"  
"Really? You don't know anything about your mother? Or about your sister? YOU THREATEN ME THAT FIRST TIME YET THEY MEANT SO LITTLE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THEN?" Draco howled his hands fisted at his sides  
"Draco enough" Harry cried seeing Courtney eyes glaze over and her skin take on a sickly look "I agree" Severus snapped wrapping his arms around the now trembling blonde.  
"I don't know… I was found by Dumbledore and then…. raised by a chimera couple…I never meet my mother she died as I was born…" the blonde sobbed causing Draco to stare at her godsmacked .

"but you were looking for then… you told Yu that Tom was worried sick looking for them" Draco said sinking back down next to Harry. Severus leered as he pulled out his wand before pulling away from the younger women in his arms. "I'm going to check something is that okay"

Courtney looked up scared before nodding a yes.

Draco and Harry stared on with confusion when they heard Severus growled a piece of parchment having appeared only second's after the older male cast the spell  
"well who has first dibs on murdering that old goat" Severus asked glaring  
"what?" Harry asked switching place with the potion master  
"her memories have been erase then replaced" Draco stated reading the parchment in Severus hand "and it was by Dumbledore hands" Severus finished a murderess look in his eyes.

"Why?" was the last word spoken before Courtney screamed.

_**Sorry to stop there but I've been studying for finals and I'm about the be yelled at for not do in that so I could writ this chapter.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Sealed with a rose

_**Hello yes I'm not died sorry about the long wait. But at least I have a job now. So enjoy leave a comment, its up to you.**_

_**I don't own Harry potter**_

'Reading text'

\mind talking\

'_Regular thought'_

Chapter 15

The three males jump as they heard Courtney scream. Severus grabbing the young blonde's shoulders before pulling her closer to his chest as he whispered supporting words.  
"Draco got get a me the dreamless sleep potion from my office" Severus ordered as the women n his arms started to whimper and claw at his robes. Draco stayed frozen for a moment before turning around and running to his godfather's office. Harry just stud still confusion and anger coursing though his veins as he final sorted out everything that he just learned.

"Got it" Draco chimed running back in to the room before handing the vial of pink and purple potion to Severus.  
"Drink" Severus whispered a small smile forming on his lips as Courtney downed the potion just to pass out. "You two should head back to your room we will finish this conversation Tomorrow Draco nodded in understanding as he wrapped his arm around Harry and they headed back to their room.

…..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx….

"Draco how long have you know?" Harry asked as they walked into their bed room. His head bended forward so his bangs covered his eyes.  
"I just found out after we got the potions from uncle Severus" the blonde Slytherin stated as he pulled Harry down so be was now curled up to his chest.  
"Why…" was the last thing Draco heard before feeling the younger male in his arms begin to tremble "Harry are you okay" Draco asked panicking as the petite Gryffindor's nails tore into his robes "HARRY"

….xx Voldemort xxx…

The dark lord howled as he sat on his throne griping at his head. The summoned death eaters now panicking as Narcissi and the other inner circle tried to help there lord "SSSarah" the snake like man hiss as a brunette with green eyes came into view with her wand at the ready  
"yes, my lord" she asked bowing a short look was shared before the young girl gave the signal that the meeting was over. All the death eaters but the inner circle left. Sarah smiled as she turned around before transfiguring the throne that Voldemort sat on into a bed. "It okay" she cooed sitting next to the dark lord as he continued to hiss and howl in pain.  
"What can we do for our lord" Lucius asked staring at the young women in front of them

"You all can go fetch me the potion on his desk" Sarah said coldly as she carded her hand thought slowly growing brown locks. Gasps were heard as everyone took in the more human looking fetchers of there master.

Avery returned every quickly after being told what to do before handing the potion over to the women who was now smiling happily at the dark wizard next to her "drink this" she order forcing the potion down Voldemort's throat. The dark lord's eyes slowly closed pulling him into an area of complete darkness

"Daddy?" the only other person in the room sobbed sitting on the floor her red hair falling to her knees as she curled even more into a ball "why? … why are you trying to kill us? why are you after your our grandson" the women howled before turning to dust a multi-nette now stood in her place her hand trying to stop the blood coming out of her abdomen  
"Tom! why did you just stand there" she asked a small trail of blood going down her parted lips as she reached out for him "he took our Lily why are you not helping us" she sobbed falling forward before turning to dust as well. Three small girls stud in from of him sobbing  
"Daddy do you not want us" they asked the smallest looked up with big green eyes that reminded the dark lord so much of the boy that had defeated him "who are you" he asked looking from one to another confused

"TOM SAVE THEM" was the final words he heard screamed as he found himself standing in a house he had not seem in the last 40 years he could not remember why he stopped going to the house nor why he even owned it. As he looked around he heard giggling and singing from the direction of the kitchen before he even know what was happening he raced in to the room at the stove was a petite blonde with blackish red hair stirring a bowl full of cookie dough next to her was a 14 year old looking brunette her green eye full of mirth as she sang along with a 17 year old blonde with red eyes a small 4 year old red head giggling as they made funny faces.  
"Oh girls look whose home" the women cheer the dark lord stared on confused as a chorus of "daddy" was screamed and he found himself takled to the ground.

"Courtney, Sarah, Lily get off your father and help me finish"

the women said giggling as the three girls turned back to her beaming "Tom you okay" she asked helping Tom up from the ground "are you real" he asked a small voice in his head screaming the women's name as she smiled at him

"What are you going on about? I will always be real" she cooed kissing Tom on the cheek

"YU" Tom sobbed pulling the women to his chest a sad smile on her face. Tom gasped as the room disappeared along with the women he loved he now stud alone again in the darkness

"Tom? where are we" a familiar voice asked Tom's eyes snapped up just to meet confused green eye's "Potter" he breathed out before the room changed into a dark dungeon the two wizard now watching as a young women was pulled out of a cell by her hair "you are an ungrateful slut" the man snapped before tossing the women on to a table. Her broken body unable to move

"You really think your beloved Tom will same you" the man crackled as he stepped into the light. Both males released a horrified gasp at the sight of a much younger Albas Dumbledore.

"Yu, I know that you have been keeping me from my rightful place as headmaster but no worries I have already fixed everything." He ranted casting a quick binding spell before walking to a different cell and pulling out a blonde girl with red eyes "Courtney" Yu screamed finding strength that she had long thought gone "what have you done to my daughter" she cried as Albas cupped the unmoving girls face "I just erased everything she was but no worries she didn't feel a thing" tears threaten to fall out of Tom's eyes as he watched two men walk in smiling before taking off with his daughter "now what should I do with you" Albas mused before looking up to the dungeon door way "your late" he snapped before watching the man come crashing down the stairs "SO YOU THINK" Tom's voice roared as he raced down the stairs his wand raised

"TOM KILL HIM" Yu screamed as the two wizards throw spell after spell at each other. Tom was about to cast the killing curse when he was hit from behind "very good my dear" Albas laughed as a young Sarah walked out of the shadows tears falling from her eyes. "Now let's get this over with" Albas chuckled as he cast multiple memory spells on both Sarah and Tom before spelling the two away "what have you done?!" Yu sobbed staring blankly at the area two of her beloved family once was.

"I just created the evil that will help me take over the wizarding world" Albas stated as he turned and smirked as an even more broken blonde was dropped at his feet "it was fun" the two man said before heading out "I don't think so Aveda kardva" Albas said killing the two man.

"Can't have any witnesses" he said incinerating the bodies

"Now you will be sent to live with some employees of mine" he said to the young girl at his feet. Red unseeing eyes looked up as Albas casted five memory spells before spelling her away "now for you" he said evilly a wicked grin on his face as he hit Yu with the killing curse

"And don't worry about Lilly she's in good hands" was the last thing the two males heard as the room disappeared. Both stud in shock before confusion hit as the room took on the form of the place Harry lost his parents

"Tom stop please are you really going to kill you grandson" a tall brunette man asked standing in between Tom and the stairs "that is not my family I have no one! Step aside or died" Tm roared pointing his wand at the man in from of him "Daddy please!? Please don't kill Aaron" Lily cried from the nursery door "don't kill my sisters mate" Lilly howled as Tom cast the spell killing the man in his way. Lily slammed the door to Harry's room grabbing her son as the door blow open  
"PLEASE DADDY DON'T, WHY MUST YOU KILL YOUR GRANDSON" she sobbed placing Harry back down and standing with her arms wide open "PLEASE STOP THIS" she begged but Tom would not listen  
"move or I'll kill you both" Tom growled his wand steady "NO" Lily screamed as the killing cure hit her but before Tom could aim at Harry the spell shot back knocking him to the ground. Albas frowned as he walked in finding both Tom and Lily to be alive "that's no good" the older wizard said shooting two spells Tom's way destroying his body " now for you two" Albas cooed shooting a spell at Harry first just for Lily to jump in the way killing her instantly. Dumbledore frowned as he shot off the spell once more time but instead of hitting Harry most of it hit a ghost like Tom causing him to disappear a small amount of his sprit lacking on to the only injury on Harry.

Tom looked at Harry as the younger male started trembling his anger rolling off in wave "Harry" Tom started before looking up as a panicked Severus ran in "LILY!… why…" the man asked rocking back and forth "your my mate why couldn't you have stayed with me" the potion master sobbed looking up as he heard Harry whimper from his crib  
"you even stopped me from being there for our son" the potion master crocked out before a heart wrenching sobbed escaped his throat. "Why" Harry looking at the scene in front of him with tears streaming down his face. "Why can't I keep him" Severus asked standing in front of Alba's desk as the man placed down some paper "he's not yours" Albas said  
"he needs the blood protection that his aunt has." Severus mask slipped for a second and the most hatful look could be seen before his cold mask was put back in place.  
"Plus you're a death eater what will they do if they know that you had the-boy-that-lived in your care? No he is better off staying with his aunt" Albas said ending the discussion. Severus turned around storming out of the headmaster's office.  
"This is priceless" Harry croaked Tom looked down on the boy next to him and frowned  
"the dark lord is my grandfather and Snape's my father just bloody priceless" Harry said before busting out crying. Tom frowned as he pulled the younger male next to him into his arms rocking him back and forth humming. Harry sighed after a while "I'm sorry" Tom whisper before both males disappeared

…xxxxxxxx…

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find Severus, Draco and all his friends minus Ron and Viktor. "Mr. Potter you mind explaining" Severus asked Harry blinked a few times before running his hands over his face "no dad" he said before snapping his hand over his mouth. Everyone in the room looked god smacked as they noticed the now panicked potion master  
"what did you… how…"

"I know what happened" Harry groaned rubbing his stomach "are you okay" Draco asked running a cold hand over Harry's face "no" was the simple reply from the now pale Gryffindor.

"Can the rest of you leave we need to talk alone" Draco said noticing how tense the room had grown "okay see you later" Ginny chimed pushing the large group out.

_**Sorry that's as far as I'm going to go with this chapter but please review.**_


End file.
